ARLERT ATELIER
by Aratte
Summary: Kisah desainer muda pemimpi. Fanfiksi HAUTE dari sudut pandang Armin Arlert. /Erumin/ *Akan dilanjutkan di Wattpad/AO3*
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This fanfiction is published online, solely a not-for-profit fan work._**

HAUTE: ARLERT ATELIER

Summary: Kisah desainer muda pemimpi. Fanfiksi HAUTE dari sudut pandang Armin Arlert.

Pair: EruAru / Erumin, RivaEre

Genres: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy

Warnings: Nama-nama merek yang dipelesetkan. Vogue jadi Voogue, dsbnya.

AN: HAUTE dari sudut pandang Armin Arlert. Sudah lama saya menyiapkan fanfiksi ini. Bisa dibilang ini HAUTE di balik layar. Banyak adegan di HAUTE yang tidak tertangkap kamera Rivaille, tapi Armin yang mengabadikannya.

Bukan cuma Eren yang punya mimpi dan berpetualang di HAUTE, Armin punya kehidupannya sendiri dan percaya tak percaya, tanpa Armin, perjalanan Eren di HAUTE tak mungkin bisa berhasil. Perjuangan desainer muda juga tak kalah seru dengan model muda.

Bab spesial fanfiksi _Arlert Atelier_ juga bisa dibaca di dalam HAUTE Fanbook vol 01, jadi untuk pembaca _fanbook_ tersebut mendapat kesempatan pertama melirik beberapa bab fanfik _Arlert Atelier_. Yang berminat pre-order HAUTE Fanbook, lusa ini terakhir ya. Info lengkap ada di fesbuk saya (ada juga link order di profile FFN saya).

 _Atelier_ berasal dalam Bahasa Prancis yang berarti _workshop/studio_. Maksudnya di sini adalah studio pribadi _fashion_ impian milik Armin.

Chapter Summary: _Prolog kisah desainer muda pemimpi._

o

 ** _ARLERT ATELIER_**

 **Aratte**

o

 _Prolog_

 **ARMIN** **Arlert lahir di dusun kecil Shiganshina.**

Ia lahir beberapa bulan setelah tetangga mereka, Dokter Jaeger, baru kelahiran putra pertama. Rasanya seperti ciuman kupu-kupu; tak terasa hanya geli-geli lucu. Karena warga kompleks sudah lelah merayakan kelahiran Eren Jaeger, bayi Armin disambut datar saja.

Setahun kemudian orang tua Armin hijrah ke negara lain dan tak pulang-pulang. Kakek Arlert, tangguh perkasa, seorang diri mengawasi Armin dari bayi sampai remaja. Harapannya ingin melihat Armin hidup mandiri.

Armin tumbuh dengan wajah manis dan surai pirang. Alergi debu dan sakit-sakitan, tapi rajin, berbudi dan disayang tetangga. Walau sang kakek memangkas rambutnya secepak mungkin, rambut pirang Armin tak bosan bertumbuh. Helainya halus dan ujungnya meliuk ke dalam. Gaya rambut nge- _bob_ seleher. Kebetulan Kakek menggemari grup musik _The Queen_ s yang potongan rambut personilnya nge- _bob_ semua, kakek berhenti memangkas rambut Armin.

Sayang, beda generasi beda apresiasi. Armin yang kondisi fisiknya lemah dan rambutnya nge- _bob_ acapkali di- _bully_. Armin pulang dengan menangis dan bercelana bolong sebelah. Kakek Arlert membubuhi antiseptik dan menepuk _bob_ pirangnya, berujar: "Armin anak baik, suatu hari kalau kau bersabar dan jadi lelaki pemberani, kau bisa dapat semua yang kau mau. Ayo menangkan pertarunganmu!"

Armin mengangguk pilu. Tumbuh dari dasar hatinya semangat untuk maju. Esok harinya, dengan semangat bertarung, dia mengajak anak-anak kampung berkelahi. Armin diserbu, tetapi Armin begitu berani. Mata biru menyala-nyala setajam api biru gas elpiji. Tinju Armin keras, tapi anehnya tak pernah tepat sasaran. Armin kalah. Armin tertindas lagi. Armin kapok.

Kejadian ini terus berulang, sampai-sampai satu dusun tahu; Ada Armin Arlert si rambut pirang nge- _bob_ , yang mukanya manis seperti perempuan penyakitan, dan selalu diusili anak kampung seumuran. Hal baiknya, nama Armin si anak ter- _bully_ akhirnya sampai ke telinga Eren dan Mikasa.

Armin bertarung melawan lima anak kampung di suatu senja di musim durian. Dia nyaris kalah, namun ditolong oleh Eren dan Mikasa. Armin tak pernah melupakannya; ekspresi wajah Eren yang babak belur dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kau tak apa-apa? Tenanglah! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggumu lagi! Ada aku, Eren Jaeger, yang ditakuti semua anak kampung di sini."

(Kalau boleh jujur, Mikasa-lah yang berperan menolong Armin saat itu, karena Eren terlalu bersemangat berkelahi sampai terjungkal dan tak sadarkan diri cukup lama. Ia tersadar kembali setelah Mikasa selesai mengusir musuh-musuh Armin).

Mereka menjadi teman akrab dalam sekejap mata.

Walau hidup pas-pasan dan punya mainan layangan rusak-rusak, Armin mensyukuri pertemuan dengan mereka berdua. Mereka anak layangan. Bebas nestapa. Mereka pergi, berlari, dan datang pada waktunya. Di tepi sungai mereka berbagi cerita dan mimpi bersama. Eren berhasrat ingin pergi ke kota besar. Mikasa berhasrat ingin mengikuti Eren ke manapun. Armin berhasrat-

Keinginan Armin yang manis dan mulia tersembunyi di bawah bantal lapuk tidurnya, jauh di luar nalar Eren dan Mikasa. Setiap malam Armin memadam lampu kamar, dan menyorot bawah dagunya dengan senter. Muka Armin gelap penuh misteri. Matanya polos tapi kalau kau lihat lama-lama, senyumnya agak maniak.

Armin membaca majalah _Men_ _Voogue_ setiap malam, memeloloti balutan jas berbahan sutra Prancis, sepatu-sepatu hitam bergradasi diterpa lampu kamera, wewajah tirus dan kotak model pria masa kini. Dan. Ah. Lihat otot-otot mereka yang mengembang seperti pola lemari bersekat tempat kakek menyimpan popok dewasa! Sungguh tampan dan berani.

Armin mengelap liur sebelum tumpah.

Bukan berarti Armin ganjen, ia hanya sedikit dari para pemimpi ulung, yang bilamana sudah punya impian, matanya berbinar dan dagunya teralir liur, dan yakin mimpi pasti terwujud. Kau tahu kan ada banyak orang-orang sukses di luar sana? Yang hidup di lingkungan serba kekurangan, tapi bisa masuk majalah _Forbez_ sebagai konglomerat termuda karena gagasannya yang luar biasa?

Selayaknya pemimpi besar seperti mereka, Armin memulai segala sesuatu dari hal kecil: celana dalam bekas kakek yang tak terpakai.

Celana dalam itu ia preteli benangnya hingga membentuk benang limbah. Gorden kamar yang sudah usang tapi masih bercorak kilau sebab mengandung benang satin sintetis emas ikut dipreteli. Armin merajut kedua material itu menjadi saputangan halus berkilau.

Klien Armin yang pertama adalah nenek tetangga sebelah. Yang matanya sudah siwer. Karya Armin dibeli dengan harga tinggi dengan testimonial sang nenek: "saputangan ini indah sekali. Nak Armin bisa saja membangkitkan kenangan lama nenek saat masih muda dulu. Saputangannya warna kuning seperti ini (padahal saputangannya putih)."

Armin bahagia.

Hal kecil memuai jadi hal besar. Armin mulai belajar menjahit sendiri. Bilamana celana butut kakek bolong, Armin menawarkan jasa jahit gratis. Bilamana tidak bolong, Armin yang akan mengoyaknya sendiri, lalu menjahitnya rapi lagi bersih. Kakek Arlert sampai menangis haru.

Majalah _Voogue_ bukan majalah murah. Tapi percayalah, Armin membeli, bukan mencuri. Bagaimana ia dapat membeli majalah itu?

Ketahuilah; Favorit Armin adalah model bernama Erwin Smith, dan itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Saat itu Armin baru pulang sekolah. Matahari terik menggiling aspal. Armin menjilati eskrim sepanjang jalan, dan nyaris menabrak gerobak tuang loak. Di dalam gerobak itu, Armin menemukan malaikat bercelana dalam segitiga hitam, menyempil kasihan dan tertekuk ironis di dalam gerobak.

Ada wajah tampan. Wajah tampan lelaki bak bidadara surga dan mirip Kapten Amerika (saat itu Armin belum tahu ia bernama Erwin Smith). Wajah model tampan itu bercokol pada sampul majalah _Voogue_ , dan majalah tersebut sedang tergencet di antara majalah tua siap loak.

Langkah Armin terhenti, lubuknya perih, eskrimnya jatuh ke bumi. Ia tak bisa berkedip. Ia melihat wajah Erwin yang peyot hendak dibumihangus. Armin iba, kemudian jatuh cinta.

Tangannya bergerak sendiri seolah-olah dibimbing oleh Tuhan. Inilah titik persinggungan takdir: Ia menyelamatkan majalah mode termahal dari dalam gerobak tukang loak. Armin membawa majalah itu pulang.

Sejak itu Armin rajin menyambangi tukang loak majalah. Ia menghabiskan semua uang sakunya untuk membeli majalah _Voogue_ bekas. Tentunya majalah itu tak lagi berbentuk kotak, kadang bergelung bahkan mengerucut. Anehnya Armin masih dapat secara seksama menilai lekuk-lekuk otot peraga _fashion_ pria yang mengisi lembaran _spread_ berkelas.

Ia membuka setiap lembarnya dengan penuh harap, dengan penuh mimpi muluk tak berdosa. Armin mulai menggambar di atas kertas. Kemeja klasik dan _vest_ bermotif bunga. Setelan jas pria warna hitam hingga gaya _rebel_ pria yang bersabuk paku-paku. Armin menggambar wajah model Erwin Smith. Armin mencuri-curi waktu untuk menggambar di kelas. Armin tetap menggambar bahkan saat sedang mengejan di toilet.

Dalam waktu singkat, Armin sudah menghapal deretan merek _fashion_ pria ternama. Armin jadi punya kosakata baru dalam bergaul. Kalau guru sedang mengajar di kelas dan memanggil Armin untuk mengejutkannya, kadang Armin refleks mengumpat dengan kalimat-kalimat: "Oo, _Cha_ _n_ _nel_!" atau "Apa kata dunia, _Ralph Lawren_!" atau "Ya ampun, _Hugo Bos_." Sungguh, Armin memang alay. Dia memang anak layangan sejati.

Ilustrasi _fashion_ Armin telah menggunung di bawah ranjang. Armin sengaja menyusun gambar ilustrasinya meniru pola petakan sawah, jenius dan punya maksud. Tumpukan pola itu mewakili kategori gaya berpakaian yang akan dipilah untuk segera dimuat dalam album portfolio. Portfolio! Setiap desainer wajib memilikinya jika ingin melamar kerja di kota besar. Sementara Armin berlari ke toko koperasi desa untuk membeli buku album, Kakek Arlert sedang keranjingan bersih-bersih di usia tua. Kertas gambar Armin di bawah ranjang ditemukan, diungsikan, dibawa ke halaman, dibakar bersama sampah dedaunan.

Armin menangis.

.

.

Di malam kelulusan SMP, Eren berkata, "Aku sudah berhasil mendapat izin dari Ayah dan Ibu. Kita akan masuk SMA yang sama dengan Armin!"

Saat itu Armin baru saja menerima beasiswa masuk sekolah SMA di Kota Trost, yang merupakan langkah awal mimpinya menjadi desainer gedongan. Eren, dengan mata berbinar, minta diboyong serta. Mikasa masih dengan mimpi awalnya; mengintili Eren ke mana anak itu pergi.

Dusun Shiganshina dalam seminggu mengadakan acara syukuran kelulusan dan acara perpisahan. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, satu kampung tahu rencana kepindahan Eren, Armin dan Mikasa ke Kota Trost; kota besar metropolitan yang warganya punya martabat setinggi awan. Carla Jaeger menangis memeluk anaknya dan berkata, "Jadilah anak yang membanggakan orang tua. Jadilah lelaki panutan kami!"

Armin, di sisi lain, merasa tak enak hati meninggalkan kakeknya.

Kakek Arlert tua renta, masih semangat bergaul dan bersih-bersih, tapi untuk mengambil bumbu dapur saja kadang sering tertukar antara mayones dan busa cuci piring (sungguh bahaya!). Pun Kakek Arlert sangat bahagia melepas kepergian cucunya. Dia sampai memeluk berkas beasiswa Armin berkali-kali.

Armin jadi galau.

Kapal transportasi antar provinsi sudah siap berekspedisi, cerobongnya meluap dengan kepulan asap nan tinggi. Eren dan Mikasa bersiaga dengan koper di pelabuhan. Grisha Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, dan ibu-ibu kompleks tetangga mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Armin masih belum datang juga.

Kakek Arlert menggigil di bawah selimut. Armin menyuapi Kakek dengan sup dan mengompres kening keriput. Kakek Arlert demam tinggi yang katanya karena rindu.

"Aku belum pergi, Kek!"

"Tapi Kakek sudah rindu."

Armin makin galau.

Sementara Eren dan Mikasa sudah naik kapal, gayanya bak remaja penting, sibuk semenit sekali mengecek jam dinding. "Armin di mana sih!"

Armin masih galau.

Kapal bergoyang pelan siap meluncur. Ibu-ibu kompleks dan orang tua melambaikan tangan kepada Eren dan Mikasa. Si remaja bermata hijau itu berdiri celingukan, mencari rekannya yang berambut _bob_ pirang.

Kapal angkutan umum pun pergi, tak sudi menunggui si desainer pemimpi.

.

.

Senja temaram.

Demam Kakek Arlert sudah turun. Armin duduk tertunduk di dalam kamar.

Kopernya tergeletak diam di samping payung dekat pintu. Armin tak jadi berangkat ke Kota Trost. Mimpi-mimpinya sebagai desainer gedongan telah menciut jadi tukang jahit ibu-ibu dusun. Armin mengusap air matanya dan hendak membumihangus koleksi majalah _Voogue_.

Ada Erwin Smith tersenyum di sampulnya. Dada Armin ngilu. Ia tutupi muka Erwin dengan koran.

Api memercik hangat, menyala dari ujung puntung korek, menunggu dijatuhkan ke atas dedaun dan koran bekas. Majalah-majalah itu akan mengabu selamanya.

Saat itulah Kakek Arlert bangun dari tidur. Seperti dalam drama keluarga lain, ia berlari ke halaman, ia berteriak menghentikan Armin.

"Jangan bakar celana kakek lagi, Armin!"

"Eh Kakek?! Ini bukan celana kakek kok!"

"Pokoknya hentikan, jangan bakar-bakar!"

Armin tak jadi membakar muka sang idola Erwin Smith.

Kakek Arlert memeluk Armin, berkata, "Pergilah, Nak. Kakek tahu mimpimu ada di seberang laut sana. Kakek akan baik-baik saja di sini. Asal jangan kau bakar celana kakek."

Armin membenamkan wajah ke dada kakek. "Aku tidak membakarnya, Kek. Tapi semua celana Kakek memang sudah ketinggalan zaman."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Armin jadilah perancang hebat, dan jahitkan celana yang bagus untuk Kakek. Kejar mimpimu di kota besar."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah, Armin." Wajah Kakek Arlert berselaput cahaya. "Pergi untuk kembali."

Mata safir Armin membola, berbinar ria seperti gugusan es mengkristal.

Sesimpel itu.

Malam itu juga Armin berlari tergopoh menyeret kopor. Hanya ada satu kapal pemberangkatan terakhir ke Provinsi Rose. Di pelabuhan, Armin berteriak-teriak. Kapal malam bergerak syahdu, melepas jangkarnya dan siap berlayar. Armin lompat tinggi di ujung pelabuhan, mendarat sempurna di atas geladak.

Mimpi jadi desainer besar di depan mata.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This fanfiction is published online, solely a not-for-profit fan work.**_

HAUTE: ARLERT ATELIER

Summary: Kisah desainer muda pemimpi. Fanfiksi HAUTE dari sudut pandang Armin Arlert.

Pair: EruAru / Erumin, RivaEre

Genres: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy

Warnings: Nama-nama merek yang dipelesetkan. Vogue jadi Voogue, dsbnya.

AN: Kisah utama HAUTE dilanjutkan di bulan Januari, maaf saya terlalu banyak utang tulisan dan mau diberesin satu per satu dulu.

Yang masih belum kebagian HAUTE Fanbook, saya sudah buka PO kedua dan mungkin yang terakhir. Silakan cek Facebook saya (Ra Aratte).

Chapter Summary: Desainer muda merintis mimpi

o

 _ **ARLERT ATELIER**_

 **Aratte**

o

 _Bab 2_

 **MIMPI** **jadi anak gedongan tingkat 1 terealisasi: Eren menjerit bangga dapat menyewa satu unit apartemen mini** **.**

Mini karena hanya delapan tingkat. Nama resminya memang apartemen, tetapi oleh penduduk setempat disebut rumah susun. Catnya warna putih seperti gedung rumah sakit. Armin melihat dinding putih itu kumuh, mengelupaskan cat dan terkotori bekas tempelan brosur wewajah politik pemilihan ketua rukun tetangga. Eren luput melihat semua detil kecil, terlalu bangga memulai hidup ngekos di rusun.

Rusun bertempat di sebelah lahan luas parkiran, yang menampung debu galian dan relikui besi gedung kantor yang sedang dibangun. Di sisi sebelahnya berdiri kawasan industrial pabrik makanan kotakan. Singkat kata; rusun apartemen mereka kecil, diapit, dan berisik.

Kamar mereka terletak di tingkat 3. _View_ depan pintu langsung menghadap ke muka rusun. _View_ panorama kamar menghadap ke gedung pabrik kotak-kotak yang menutupi matahari terbit. Dari parkiran rusun, mereka hanya perlu naik tangga untuk sampai ke kamar. Eren sempat bertanya mengapa tidak ada lift untuk penghuni unit. Armin menjawab orang gedongan senang hidup sehat jadi lebih memilih naik tangga. Eren setuju.

Unit mereka terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dengan dua _single bed_ , satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruang tengah plus dapur bermeja makan kecil. Satu kamar tidur untuk tiga orang? Mikasa tak berkeberatan tidur sekamar dengan dua lelaki, tapi Eren menyarankan suit. Dua hari sekali mereka bergantian tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang memasak?" tanya Armin.

"Aku bisa memasak," sahut Mikasa.

"Kita semua bisa memasak! Bergantian saja!" timpal Eren bersemangat. "Jangan ada yang menganggur di antara kita."

Maka di hari pertama mereka ngekos di rusun, tiga anak pindahan dusun ini membuat tabel rencana kerja. Mikasa memasak di hari pertama, Eren bersih-bersih, Armin belanja. Hari berikutnya bergantian, dan bila ada apa-apa, segalanya diputuskan dengan suit.

 _Sina High School_ adalah sekolah modern. Berdiri di depan gerbangnya, Armin merasa telah salah pakai sepatu.

Selama di Shiganshina, Armin selalu membayangkan tipikal anak-anak sekolah gedongan. Yang lelaki ia membayangkan bercelana dalam _Kalvin Clein_ atau berarloji sportif _Punna_ ke sekolah. Yang perempuan dengan rok pendek, memeluk majalah _Teen V_ _oo_ _g_ _u_ _e_ dan ransel mungil cantik _Muschino_ , dengan riasan _skincare_ merek terkenal yang membikin guru-guru silau oleh tonjolan pipi mentereng. Sesungguhnya Armin salah, tak semua anak gedongan mengerti dan punya selera mode bagus. Cara berpikir mereka bukan _fashion_ bagus, melainkan _fashion_ mahal.

Kala Armin berjalan di koridor pertama kali, anak-anak gedongan ini terpicu sungutnya untuk meliuk. Sungut pendeteksi bau kolonye murah belian mini market atau kasut bekas tambalan jaket _suede_ Kakek Arlert. Sungut itu bergerak-gerak sengit seperti ingin menancap pucuk kepala Armin, melontarkannya keluar jendela karena tak berkenan. Berjalan di koridor, Armin jadi selalu tertunduk, terkadang berkerudung selimut.

Eren berlenggang cuek walau kaus kakinya melorot dan tali sepatunya kendur sebelah. Toh, Mikasa siap memukul sesiapapun yang mengolok Eren di sekolah (tanpa sepengetahuan Eren). Sejak minggu pertama, tak ada yang mau cari ribut dengan Ere–gadis itu.

Di sisi lain, Armin selalu terbenam bila jalan bertiga. Entah karena yang paling pendek atau wajahnya gemas bersembunyi di balik buku gambar bersampul artis, Armin tipe yang jarang dinotis.

Beberapa minggu pertama sekolah, Armin selalu berjalan tertunduk di koridor. Terkadang sambil berjalan, ia sengaja membaca _Men Vo_ _o_ _gue_ (berharap seseorang menyapanya untuk berdiskusi tentang kampanye _fashion_ musim gugur _Dolse & Gabana_). Sayang tak ada yang notis atau mengajak gaul.

Kecuali oleh murid-murid iseng.

"Oh anak dusun yang dapat beasiswa itu."

"Gaya rambutnya ketinggalan jaman."

"Dia cewek atau cowok sih?"

Armin mempercepat langkah. Mukanya merah.

Sebulan berikutnya, Armin masih berjalan cepat sambil memeluk buku sketsa, selalu tertunduk di koridor.

.

Bekal makanan dari kampung dan uang saku tetap terjaga selama dua bulan menetap di ibukota. Minggu berikutnya, ketiga anak kampung mulai kelabakan.

Sambil merengut frustrasi, Eren merebut majalah _V_ _o_ _ogue_ dari tangan Armin. "Coba kita cari lowongan kerja di majalahmu. Katanya loker selalu ada di majalah atau koran–"

"Eren hati-hati! Kalau sobek bagaimana? Itu majalah mahal!" sergah Armin. "Tak ada loker-loker-an di majalahku. Ini majalah mode! Walau di dunia _fashion_ kudengar kau bisa melamar kerja jadi asisten desainer atau coba jadi penjahit butik terlebih dahulu sebelum jadi desainer– _well_ , aku pun mau tapi tak segampang yang kau kira."

Majalah _Vo_ _o_ _gue_ terbuka pada halaman gadis berbaju seronok dan berpinggang sempit. Eren menggebrak halaman tepat pada tubuh molek itu.

"Kita harus kerja _part-time_. Kalau tidak begitu, mau makan apa? Mau bayar uang kosan bagaimana?" kata Eren. "Kita harus cari kerja besok. Apa pun kerjanya. Walau kau harus menyempitkan pinggang dan berfoto seperti gadis di majalah ini! Lihat dia menawan!"

Mikasa mengerjap. "Eren, memangnya kau suka gadis di majalah ini?"

"Tentu suka. Gadis ini kelihatannya masih muda tapi bisa membiayai apartemennya sendiri!" jawab Eren asal.

Sekilas Mikasa tampak takjub. "Benarkah?"

Armin suka melihat bagaimana biji mata kelam Mikasa berpendar. Antusiasme terpancar. Namun dibanding antusiasme, pada mata oriental yang menyipit tersebut, tercipta celah gelap yang tak luput menarik perhatian Armin. Celahnya kecil namun lebar menganga. Armin sontak berdebar dadanya. Seperti sinyal Tuhan turun ke bumi, yang mendorong tangan Armin untuk menyelamatkan Erwin dalam gerobak loak. Ia memandangi celah itu seakan-akan menunggu oportuniti. Bila sudah keluar, lantas ia tangkap dan tak akan ia lepas lagi.

"Model ini memang masih muda. Kurasa seumuran kita," tutur Armin, melirik Mikasa.

"Semuda itu?"

"Tentu. Banyak remaja kerja sampingan jadi model katanya selain berpenghasilan lumayan, dan karena adalah profesi impian setiap orang? Oh ya, siapa sih yang tak senang punya pacar seorang model!" Dan sembari mengatakannya, entah sengaja entah tidak, Armin menggeser majalah _V_ _o_ _ogue_ di atas meja kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam. Disambutnya majalah itu diam-diam.

"Aku juga perlu membeli buku gambar baru dan langganan _V_ _o_ _ogue_ dekat supermarket," lanjut Armin senang. "Uang jajanku menipis. Kalau ada waktu aku mau beli bahan dan mulai menjahit lagi. Hitung-hitung tambahan uang saku."

"Begitu ya," gumam Mikasa, tekun memelototi halaman majalah.

Armin meninggikan suaranya. "Model favoritku, Erwin Smith, memulai kariernya sejak masa sekolah. Jadi model dadakan buat majalah sekolah, sampai akhirnya jadi sampul majalah bergengsi!" Lalu suaranya merendah setaraf bisikan. "Kau tak pernah tahu, Mikasa. Dengan tubuhmu yang semampai dan wajah cantikmu ternyata modal untuk jadi model terkenal. Siapa sih yang tak menggilai model ibu kota?" Lalu suara sugestif Amin meninggi lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong Erwin Smith sekarang menjadi ketua agensi dan mengorbitkan banyak model sukses!"

Eren mengangguk-angguk sok paham. "Intinya kita tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka yang sudah sukses di kota. Kita bisa seperti mereka kalau mau berusaha!"

"Tentu saja, Eren."

"Aku setuju kalau Eren setuju," timpal Mikasa kalem.

Ketiganya mufakat.

.

Pada hari libur sekolah, ketiga anak kampung ini berdiri di pusat Kota Mitras. Masing-masing bergulat dengan peta dan telepon pintar. Setelah menyantap kebab di _food truck_ pinggir jalan, mereka sepakat untuk berpencar.

Mikasa langsung menyasar sebuah pabrik semen, Armin bisa menebak gadis itu mau melamar kerja jadi kuli angkut barang. Eren pusing mencari lokasi Kafe Trost, Armin yakin Eren mengincar pekerjaan pramusaji, atau sekurang-kurangnya SPG madu kuat yang mendatangi bapak-bapak dari meja ke meja. Armin sendiri, tahu ia tak punya bakat sales, mendatangi mini market terdekat.

Calon rekan kerja Armin rupanya sesama murid _Sina High_. Dia gundul, senyumnya ceria, dan sama pendeknya dengan Armin. Dia langsung mengenali Armin ketika masuk, menunjuk-nunjuk rambut bob pirangnya–sesaat Armin dilanda panik karena mengira akan di- _bully_ lagi sampai kaku tak bergerak. Rupanya karena rambut Armin tersangkut pengait rak CD–pantas ia tak bisa bergerak barusan. Rekannya langsung memperkenalkan diri: "Aku Connie Springer. Kita sekelas loh!"

Armin tidak pernah tahu mereka sekelas.

Kepala pegawai mini market langsung menerima Armin tanpa melihat kartu pelajar. Menurut Connie mereka kekurangan pegawai karena ada yang cuti hamil, maka Armin sangat beruntung langsung diterima kerja. Armin mengucap syukur.

Kepala pegawai menyerahi Armin setelan karyawan mini market. Terdiri dari kemeja biru ungu dan rok pendek hitam.

Ada yang salah.

.

Pukul 7 malam, Eren membanting pintu kamar apartemen. Ia terengah. Matanya yang hijau bak kelereng akik bergerak-gerak, bertatah air mata tertahan.

Mikasa dan Armin langsung loncat, merangkul dan memapah. Cemas dan praduga berpendar pada wajah para sahabat. Armin tak perlu memulai, Eren duluan yang menyerah.

"Aku ditolak di mana-mana," kata lelaki itu pedih.

"Jangan menyerah, Eren! Cari kerja memang sulit. Aku saja diterima kerja karena beruntung," balas Armin.

Mikasa tertunduk. "Eren, sebenarnya kau tak perlu bekerja, karena kami sudah–"

Eren mengamuk. "Memangnya adil kalau hanya kalian yang berkerja sementara aku berleha-leha?! Aku bisa bekerja apa saja! Kau meremehkanku lagi, Mikasa!"

Mikasa menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak meremehkan. Hanya kalau aku bisa menafkahimu, kau tak perlu bekerja. Fokus saja sekolah."

Eren, tampak marah, berdiri dengan tangan mengepal. "Tahu tidak, Mikasa? Di mana-mana seorang perempuan itu menunggu suaminya pulang ke rumah membawa nafkah. Bukan menafkahi suaminya."

Diibaratkan seperti pasutri, Mikasa malah merona. "Eren, sekarang zamannya emansipasi wanita. Dalam rumah tangga perempuan bisa berperan laki-laki jika harus."

"Aku tak mau rumah tangga seperti itu!"

Armin prihatin rumah tangga mereka tak mungkin berhasil.

.

Musim panas akan datang lebih cepat dari pertumbuhan anak rambut Eren Jaeger (akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin berantakan). Pulang sekolah, Armin menyempatkan diri beli majalah mode lokal. Saat itu ia melihat iklan kompetisi desainer amatir.

Syarat kompetisi tersebut adalah mengirimkan satu koleksi rancangan pakaian. Dalam satu koleksi busana biasanya terdiri dari dua belas _look_. Detil pakaian dan contoh fabrik ikut disertakan. Sketsa boleh dikirim dengan pos atau email (Armin lebih memilih dengan pos karena ia menjagokan menggambar manual di atas kertas).

Armin terlambat melihat iklannya. _Dead_ _l_ _ine_ tinggal satu minggu. Bukan masalah untuk menggambar cepat, hanya saja–

Prestasi Armin tak pernah diragukan. Sejak Dusun Shiganshina belum selesai membangun waduk sampai waduk tersebut kini mengering, semua warga kampung tahu di kelas Armin Arlert mendapat ranking. Prestasi Mikasa pun menyusul seperti tarik ulur benang layangan dengan Armin. Hebat di semua pelajaran dan sempurna di kognitif, afektif dan psikomotorik. Mereka produk terbaik Shiganshina.

Prestasi Eren Jaeger pun tak pernah diragukan, selalu jadi yang terbelakang. Armin harus sibuk mementori sahabatnya itu hampir setiap malam. Dia jadi tak punya waktu menggambar di rumah.

Armin yang sulit dinotis kini dikenal satu kelas sebagai murid pintar. Celakanya pem- _bully_ -an terhadapnya tak urung surut. Mungkin karena carut-marut kendaraan dan cuaca panas, murid-murid bengal ibukota tak bosan menindas. Buku gambar Armin dicuri. Rambut Armin kusut sedikit saja pasti dicaci. Armin menggambar sketsa _fashion_ wajah perempuan langsung dirampas kasar dan diberi kumis. Sejak itu Armin tak lagi berani menggambar di kelas. Jika Eren tak datang membela, Armin pasti tak tahan menangis. Tapi percayalah, Armin tetap legowo.

Sebab Erwin Smith menunggunya di bawah pohon poplar, di taman kecil pekarangan sekolah. Dekat lapangan bola kecil yang biasa dijajaki Eren untuk latihan menendang sampai kasutnya terbang.

Erwin Smith yang dimaksud adalah selembar foto kolase sang model yang digunting dari berbagai majalah. Berukuran kertas A4. Awalnya diletakkan di bawah bantal, kelamaan jadi jimat dibawa ke mana-mana. Kapok meletakkan benda berharga di bawah ranjang, Armin menjadikan liang kecil di antara sesemak akar poplar sebagai brankas temporer.

Pagi-pagi di sekolah, Armin langsung meletakkan boks bergembok rahasia di antara sesemak. Terlindung di bawah dedaun kering, boks itu bertahan hingga jam istirahat. Armin akan datang untuk merusak gembok yang sudah ia siapkan. Wajah dan tubuh Erwin Smith siap dinikmati. Hidup Armin lebih sejahtera saat itu.

Hari itu Armin membuat _fashion image board_ untuk konsep busana perlombaan _._ Halaman majalah bekas terlihat digunting asal; latar belakang laut biru, gedung-gedung kaca yang memantulkan langit biru, kain bertekstur gelombang biru, rumah mungil berpagar biru. Kemudian potongan kertas biru-biru tersebut ditempel di atas karton, disusun menyatu sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk motif dan warna baru. Tahap akhir, Amin menempelkan wajah Erwin Smith yang bermata biru menyala, baik rahang keras maupun semburat iris safir itu terlihat bersimetri dengan kolase motif Armin. _Image board_ koleksi busananya ternyata terinspirasi dari mata biru Erwin.

Dari _image board_ penampung konsepnya, Armin memulai sketsa busana. Jas suede klasik biru muda hingga _one-piece_ berpotongan asimetris yang terinspirasi dari pagar mungil hasil guntingan majalah bekas. Armin menggambar setidaknya dua hingga tiga desain selama duduk di bawah pohon poplar, melanjutkan dua desain lagi saat jam makan siang, melanjutkan sisanya antara selang waktu mengerjakan PR dan memasak, sehingga dalam waktu dua hari ia berhasil menyelesaikan dua belas desain busana.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Armin mengepak koleksi desainnya di dalam brankas mungil. Penuh semangat ia berjalan pulang.

Kau pasti membayangkan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Armin, pohon poplar dan brankasnya. Suatu hari murid-murid penindas akan menemukannya dan membakar brankas rahasia Armin. Tenang saja, tidak ada drama picisan seperti itu dalam kisahnya. Hanya mungkin lebih buruk–

Saat itu Armin sudah menyelesaikan dua belas buah sketsa, yang masih kurang hanya sampel potongan fabrik. Maka pada sepanjang jalan Trost Avenue Armin berlari. Trotoar mengkilat dan rambu-rambu runcing yang berkilau glamor seperti di Paris, pada jalanan ini berdiri banyak butik bermerek _haute couture_ dan toko-toko kain termahal. Armin tak mungkin punya uang untuk membeli kain jadi, bahkan sampel dari toko kain pun berharga tinggi. Maka ia terpikir untuk mendatangi butik penjahit baik hati di perempatan lampu merah. Armin akan menawarkan jasa untuk menyapu lantai _workshop_ mereka, memunguti setiap sisa potongan terkecil kain, renda, payet, serat, benang mahal yang terserak, membungkus limbah kain itu dengan plastik dan menjadikannya harta karun terindah.

Rencananya berhasil.

Armin pulang membawa rejeki sekantong sampah kain-kain mahal. Bukan hanya untuk sampel, potongan kain sebanyak itu bisa ditambal dengan teknik _patchwork_ menjadi busana baru! Armin tersenyum paling bahagia sampai semua orang melihat.

Sayangnya ada satu kendaraan yang tak melihat.

Saat Armin melintasi _zebra cross_ menuju blok rusunnya, sedan tak peka itu melintas dengan cepat sembari sopirnya terkantuk-kantuk.

Armin tak sempat menjerit saat ditabrak mobil. Dia bahkan masih tersenyum.

Kantong harta karunnya terburai. Potongan kain dan payet piring terbang ke angkasa.


	3. Chapter 3

**SESAAT Armin merasa jadi kepingan debu. Di rumah sakit, Armin tertidur satu hari dan terbangun pada tanggal _deadline_ kompetisi.**

Luka di tubuh tak semenyakitkan luka hati.

Sementara Eren dan Mikasa teramat berang mengutuk, Armin sudah memaafkan sopir tabrak lari itu sejak ia bangun tidur pagi ini. Pagi nan indah sebab Mikasa membawakan majalah kesayangannya yang bersampul muka Erwin. Sayangnya wajah Erwin pun tak bisa meredam luka hati. Armin tak sanggup berpikir apa pun selain meratapi _deadline_ yang sudah basi. Kompetisi berakhir.

Pindahan dari kampung, Armin belum punya asuransi kecelakaan karena urusan birokrasi Mitras serupa jalinan benang tapestri; rumit dan dipersulit. Eren yang belum mendapat kerja sambilan tampak frustrasi. Uang jajan dan penghasilan mereka digabung bertiga saja tak mungkin cukup.

"Jangan beritahu Kakek kalau aku kecelakaan! Kumohon! Kakek tak punya uang dan aku tak mau dia khawatir," pinta Armin.

"Tapi Armin, uang kita patungan pun tak cukup untuk bayar rumah sakit!"

Mikasa maju dengan dada membusung. "Aku rasa uang penghasilanku cukup. Aku baru dapat honor kemarin."

Armin dan Eren langsung menoleh.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan amplop dari _Calvin Klein_ merahnya. Jumlah uang dalam amplop itu sudah melebihi duit jajan sehari-hari Eren dan Armin.

Eren mendelik tak percaya. "Mikasa?! Uang sebanyak itu tak mungkin kau punya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bekerja dan aku mendapat uang," imbuh Mikasa. "Yang terpenting bisa menutupi biaya rumah sakit Armin."

"Tapi Mikasa, uang itu kan bisa dipakai belanja dan segala kebutuhan lain. M-Maaf karena aku kecelakaan–"

"Tak masalah Armin, aku masih punya banyak uang," jawabnya yakin. "Kita satu keluarga, uang penghasilanku ini sama dengan uang kalian juga."

"Hebat Mikasa! Kau baru bekerja empat bulan uangmu sudah sebanyak itu!" pekik Eren dengan mata berbinar ria.

Mikasa tersipu. "Aku sudah bilang, aku mencari uang untukmu juga, Eren." Lalu dia melirik kepada Armin. "Semua ini berkat Armin juga."

Saat itu, Armin belum menyadari arti lirikan gadis itu.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah Armin keluar dari rumah sakit, Eren yang pertama kali menyadari fakta Mikasa.

Papan reklame es krim _Magnum_ terbaru dipampang di sudut jalan Trost, hanya beberapa jarak dari SMA mereka. Jadi selain Eren, mestinya seisi sekolah pun sekarang tahu. Eren tinggal bertanya kepada mereka untuk meyakinkan diri; bahwa sahabat perempuannya disebut-sebut model top.

Es krim _Magnum_ nan mahal itu berlumpur karamel dan kacang kastanye. Stik batangnya digenggam jejari lentik gadis oriental. Eren tak perlu lihat wajah, dari jari saja ia sudah mengenal lekat. Jemari gadis yang selalu memasak omelet untuknya di pagi hari. Jemari gadis yang tak pernah bosan membelai syal merah pemberiannya.

Kini wajah besar Mikasa Ackerman terlihat di pusat kota. Pejalan kaki, pengendara motor dan mobil kurang lebih ribuan, dapat melihat wajah gadis itu bahkan memimpikannya.

Armin dan Eren meminta konfirmasi, tapi Mikasa menjawab wajah gadis itu kebetulan mirip dengannya.

Wajah Mikasa dan model itu memang terlalu mirip. Sampai-sampai mereka diikuti banyak pasang mata penasaran. Saat di koridor sekolah Eren mengira ia begitu populer karena dilihat banyak orang, rupanya mereka hanya melihat Mikasa yang selalu berjalan di sisi Eren.

Oh, sudahkah Armin bercerita tentang isi kulkas yang penuh dan ranjang baru di rusun mereka? Semenjak mereka bekerja sambilan, kehidupan mereka jauh lebih makmur. Kamar rusun mereka mungkin yang terbaik dibanding tetangga sebelah: Seorang nenek-nenek yang cuma tahu mengomel karena tiga anak kampung ini berisik dengan mesin karaoke baru beli. Tapi sebagian besar barang-barang baru itu berasal dari upah Mikasa.

Entah sejak kapan Eren dan Armin merasa berlebihan. Menyalahi jadwal giliran belanja, gadis itu sudah mendahului Eren dengan berbelanja lengkap bahan makanan untuk sebulan, sehingga Eren dan Armin tidak perlu membeli apa pun lagi. Saat Armin sakit flu, Mikasa sudah membelikan obat sebelum Eren berlari ke apotek. Saat penyedot debu rusak, Mikasa sudah membelikan alat pengisap debu yang lebih canggih sebelum Eren pergi ke tempat servis. Saat mereka berteri-makasih, Mikasa meminta mereka untuk menabung mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Segala urusan rumah dan makan, gadis itu yang menafkahi. Memangnya upah buruh pekerja sambilan angkut barang bisa setinggi itu?

Eren sendiri sudah mendapat kerja jadi _office boy_ di sebuah kantor perseroan yang bergerak di bidang travel. Ia mendapat gaji per jam dengan bersih-bersih atau membuatkan minum tamu. Ia mentraktir dua sahabatnya di Kafe Trost sepulang sekolah, dan baru saja ingin menyombong tentang pekerjaan OB yang tak seberapa sampai ia melirik dompet Mikasa. Gadis itu selalu menolak untuk ditraktir. Mikasa selalu membayar jatah makannya sendiri (sungguh-sungguh sudah kelebihan duit).

Tak berapa lama setelah papan reklame es krim itu dipasang, iklan _Magnum_ tersiar di televisi. Dalam layar kaca, Mikasa Ackerman bergerak membelai es krim batangan, dengan tatapan mata yang _fierce_ dan suara yang lembut mengucap _tagline_ iklan pencari nikmat. Gadis itu tak bisa menipu dua sahabatnya lagi, sekeras apa pun dia mengelak.

Malam itu Eren menggebrak meja dengan majalah _Grazia_. Pada halaman tersebut, Mikasa tampak setengah berjongkok di atas meja. Sepasang kaki mengenakan _Jimmy Choo_ dan jari ber- _manicure_ meremas dompet _Fendi_.

"Ini apa?" tuntut Eren.

Mikasa diam.

"Kuli pabrik bisa bergaya di televisi dan masuk majalah? Aku memang kampungan tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi."

Mikasa diam.

Armin membelai halaman majalah itu. "Mikasa–namamu sudah tercatat di sini sebagai model. Ini tak mungkin orang lain yang kebetulan mirip denganmu lagi."

"Kau membohongi kami? Jadi selama ini kau bekerja jadi model!"

"Aku tidak berbohong," sahut gadis itu kalem. "Aku memang bekerja jadi relawan angkut barang pabrik yang dibayar per jam, tapi aku juga punya pekerjaan sampingan lain."

Rahang Eren mengeras.

Mikasa menatap saudaranya tepat di mata. "Aku tahu jadi kuli saja tak mungkin bisa menutupi biaya kita bersekolah dan bayar sewa rusun, atau bagaimana kau bisa membayar internet bulanan dan membeli komik dan game _playstation_ -mu, Eren–"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku kan? Yang dibicarakan adalah kau, Mikasa, yang berbohong kepada kami!"

"Salahkah aku menjadi seorang model?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu pekerjaan yang keren!" Eren mengeratkan tangan pada pinggir meja. "Sampai akhirnya kami merasa tidak perlu lagi bekerja. Karena penghasilanku dan Armin terlalu kecil dibanding denganmu. Karena kau yang membayar listrik, air, dan semua kebutuhan rumah tangga."

Mikasa menyipitkan mata. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau lupa Ibu menitipkanmu padaku? Aku yang harusnya mem-bayar sewa kamar dan membeli segala kebutuhanmu!"

"Eren–"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi menjelaskannya tapi ini salah! Apa pun yang kau lakukan untuk kami rasanya jadi salah!"

Wajah Mikasa tidak terlalu merona kali ini.

Walau cara pengungkapannya samar, di sini Armin mengerti kekesalan Eren.

"Semua perempuan di kota sudah emansipasi," terang Armin.

Eren menggeram, "Entahlah. Pokoknya aku tidak terima. Mikasa membuatku terlihat tidak ada harga dirinya lagi! Memangnya kau tidak merasa sakit hati juga, Armin? Dia bilang gajimu jadi karyawan mini market cuma cukup untuk beli sepatu dan mi instan seminggu!"

"Eren, aku mengerti tapi–sekarang kau yang terdengar menyebalkan," kata Armin.

Mikasa hanya diam.

Eren sudah terlanjur murka. Dia berjalan pergi, tersandung rak majalah Armin dan tidak sengaja menendangnya secara kasar. Majalah lama bersampul Erwin Smith menyembul keluar. Armin tak tahu kenapa pria idolanya ini sering eksis, entah di dalam gerobak sampah atau rak _stainless_ kecil.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Armin melihat titik persinggungan takdir. Kini titik itu beradu tak kasat dengan ujung telunjuk, yang terulur ke depan mengambil _Vogue_ bersampul plastik. Armin mengejar Eren yang sedang terluka harga dirinya, dan meletakkan lembar majalah itu di tempat tidur, di depan muka Eren.

Eren menepis. "Apa? Aku tidak mau melihat model-model lagi–"

Armin kukuh membujuk. "Aku tahu kau berbohong kalau tak mau. Bukankah aku sudah bercerita tentang Erwin Smith yang memulai segalanya dari nol? Aku baca artikel wawancaranya, tadinya dia dikucilkan dan di- _bully_ di sekolah karena dia terlalu pintar, vokal dan tampan."

Eren memutar mata.

"Tapi Erwin tak pernah menyerah. Dia memulai jadi model yang tidak dibayar untuk membantu temannya. Dan temannya itu–" Armin membuka halaman _fashion spread_ berkelas, tampak jadul namun penuh impresi. "–sekarang sudah jadi fotografer mahal. Kau mungkin tak mengerti fotografi tapi lihat dulu! Kau pasti tak mau berkedip menatap hasil fotonya. Dia begitu bagus karena usaha keras dan aku yakin dia pun punya masa lalu yang tak enak seperti Erwin."

Eren hanya melirik sekilas, membaca fotografer bernama "Rivaille" pada deskripsi. Eren buang muka lagi.

Armin membuka lembar berikutnya. "Lihat foto ini."

Pada halaman tersebut adalah sebuah kampanye _fashion_ merek _jeans_ terkenal _Levis_. Eren menebak masih hasil karya dari fotografer bernama Rivaille tadi.

Model separuh telanjang sedang memunggungi pembaca. Dia sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon tinggi yang tak terlihat ujungnya. Ada seekor kadal atau bunglon bertengger pada pundaknya, entah bagaimana reptil ini menatap kamera, seolah-olah memberitahu bagaimana ekspresi sang model yang tak tampak. Foto itu mestinya berseni tinggi yang tak sembarang orang bisa menerka maknanya, tapi Eren merasa familier.

Sebuah _tagline_ kecil seolah mengudara dari bawah gambar, mengungkap ekspresi suara model yang tak terdengar: "HAUTE."

Eren tak tahu apa artinya.

"Artinya tinggi. Maksudnya, kalau kau sadar, model ini begitu pendek, dan dia sedang menatap pohon yang sangat tinggi dengan seekor bunglon di pundaknya."

"Lalu? Tidak ada artinya."

"Ada! Model ini memunggungimu, tidak melihat ke belakang, dia hanya melihat ke sebuah batang pohon yang sangat besar. Tapi dia berjalan terus ke depan. Dia tidak takut menabrak. Bunglon itu bahkan menampakkan kulit aslinya, tidak meniru kulit gadis itu–"

"Analisismu terlalu bertele-tele, Armin. Intinya apa?"

"Intinya dia adalah model sukses yang tidak melihat ke belakang. Dia tidak menyalahkan orang lain yang lebih sukses darinya. Bunglon yang ada di pundaknya itu bahkan tidak bisa meniru kulitnya. Dia terus berjalan tidak takut menabrak karena yakin bisa melampaui tingginya pohon itu walau tubuhnya pendek."

Eren diam.

" _Well_ , konsep foto dan filosofinya memang keren. Foto ini berharga sangat mahal untuk bisa dimuat." Armin menutup majalah. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak terinspirasi dari pesan yang ingin disampaikan sang fotografer? Eren, kalau benar-benar marah karena Mikasa melam-pauimu, kau harus bergerak juga dong! Tapi apa kau bisa melampaui Mikasa?"

Biji mata Eren yang hijau itu menajam. Armin suka melihatnya, dan membayangkan sebulat lensa menangkap ekspresi wajah itu.

Kurang dari semenit kemudian Eren mendeklarasikan maunya: "Armin, aku ingin jadi model seperti Mikasa."

Armin mengangguk keras. "Aku tahu sebuah agensi paling kom-peten di kota ini. Agensi yang dipunyai oleh Erwin Smith itu sendiri." Armin menoleh ke pintu. "Benar kan? Mikasa?"

Mikasa berdiri di ambang pintu, syok.


End file.
